1. Field
Some embodiments relate to display devices having protection structures and methods of manufacturing display devices having protection structures.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules aligned in a matrix structure in a liquid crystal layer in accordance with signals applied to the liquid crystal layer. A thin film transistor (TFT) is usually used as a switching device for providing the signals to the liquid crystal layer. Meanwhile, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device usually displays an image using colors of light generated from an organic light emitting layer disposed between two substrates thereof. In the OLED device, a thin film transistor is also used as a switching device for generating an electric field between two electrodes in the OLED device.
Static electricity may be generated while manufacturing a display device such as the liquid crystal display device or the OLED device. Peripheral circuits disposed in a peripheral circuit region of a glass substrate in the display device may be easily damaged by the static electricity. Therefore, failures of the display device may frequently occur and a reliability of the display device may be deteriorated. For example, a circuit element such as a gate driver may be easily damaged by the static electricity generated in manufacturing processes, so that line defects of pixels may often occur in the display device.